


Things I'll Never Say

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, 10 Genre Fic Challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arguing, Crack, Crossover, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Family, First Time, Fluff, Friendship, Future Fic, Games, Gift Giving, Hair, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Not Happy, Oblivious, Pillow Talk, Protectiveness, Romance, Smut, The Maze Runner - Freeform, Trapped In Elevator, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: The course of true love never did run smooth. Ten Eustace Scrubb and Jill Pole moments. No chronological order. Bookverse, AU





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EstellaB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstellaB/gifts).



> Disclaimer: _The Chronicles of Narnia_ , all characters, places, and related terms belong to C.S. Lewis.
> 
> Author's Note: Written for the [10 Sentence Meme on Tumblr](http://ficmemes.tumblr.com/post/104428385484/10-sentence-meme).

**Teardrops on My Guitar (Angst)**

Jill keeps her composure, smiling and returning her friends' greetings, willing away the tears and memories of Eustace's words, " _Nice…kid…_ " before he focused back on Jane; it had been dumb of her to think he would see her differently tonight.

**Collide (AU)**

Standing at the head of the line of suitors, King Eustace flushes deeply when Princess Jill points at his very thick beard and bursts out laughing, repeatedly exclaiming, "King Thrushbeard!"; caught between resentment and heartache, the young king storms out of the great hall.

**I'll Make a Man Out of You (Crack)**

It has been a couple stressful hours (no, days): being lost in this stone maze, heavy snow still falling, Puddleglum's despondent running commentary, plus the strange boy's nonstop questions and accusations directed at Eustace; so is it truly any surprise that after Eustace vehemently protests for what feels like the millionth time, "MY. NAME. IS. NOT. _GALLY!!!!_ " Jill punches the stranger?

**A Heart Full of Love (Future Fic)**

Eustace is playing knights and princesses with their niece, theatrically bowing over her hand, causing the little girl to giggle loudly; lifting his head, he sees Jill watching from the doorway, eyes shining and smile soft, and he feels like he is standing ten feet tall.

**At the Beginning (First Time)**

Looking back, Jill muses the first time she went to Narnia was the beginning of this, of _them_.

**How Does She Know (Fluff)**

Eustace had thought it an acceptable gift – but Pole is oddly quiet, staring at the unwrapped book, George MacDonald's _The Princess and the Goblin_ ; now the boy stammers, fumbling for an apology when abruptly the girl throws her arms around his neck, proclaiming it is the best birthday present.

**That Face (Humor)**

"I'm being turned into a blond – again! – why, why, why?!" the boy groans, running his hands through his black hair; he plots to write a letter of protest to the director, his stewing only stopping when Jill huffs she likes him no matter what color hair he has.

**Safe and Sound (Hurt/Comfort)**

The elevator shudders to a stop, then is plunged into darkness; barely a second after Jill gasps, heart clenching, a warm hand closes around hers, carefully lacing their fingers together; "I've got you," Eustace says near her ear (tone both fierce and gentle), and she can breathe once more.

**All I Do Is Dream of You (Smut)**

"I can hear you thinking," Eustace mumbles drowsily; she sighs, "Do you have any ideas…husband?"; more fully awake, he draws her to him, "Oh, I can think of something," he whispers hotly against her lips.

**Something There (UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension))**

_It is so very interesting_ , Gibson thinks as her friends' voices raise in yet another argument, _how often Jill and Eustace argue; yet the moment someone else gets into a heated discussion with one of them, the other will jump to their friend's defense!_

THE END


End file.
